


darling, so it goes (take my hand)

by lonelier_version_of_you



Series: Minific300 Ficlets [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, David and Rox deserved better both individually and as a couple, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love them both despite how terribly written they were so here's a self-indulgent fic, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slow Dancing, i guess this counts as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelier_version_of_you/pseuds/lonelier_version_of_you
Summary: David has a surprise for Roxanna on their wedding anniversary. (Set on their first anniversary after David was diagnosed with dementia.)





	darling, so it goes (take my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the nonsexual intimacy prompt list, I knew I wanted to write Roxvid slow dancing. I also knew no one would request it. So I informally requested it from myself and now here it is. I went way over the 300 word limit but fuck it, I can write 430 words of Roxanna and David being in love if I fucking want to.
> 
> Title is, of course, from Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

David may have woken up with a headache and a stuffy nose, but he’s been planning this day for weeks, and he won’t let a little cold ruin it.

It’s late in the afternoon now, and Roxanna’s about to go out to the shops. It’s no secret that she’s going to get him flowers and chocolates, and he knows Roxanna knows that, but they pretend it’s going to be a surprise anyway.

“Hey, Rox,” he says to her as she opens the door, “meet me in the woods when you’re done.” They’ve spent a few anniversaries and Valentine’s Days in those woods now, and it’s come to be a tradition of theirs, and David will be damned if he lets his recent diagnosis stop him from continuing it.

Roxanna hesitates. “David, whatever you’re planning, are you sure you’re well enough?”

He takes hold of her hands, just for a moment, and looks at her. “I’m sure.”

There’s a ‘we have to make the most of the anniversaries we’ve got left’ in there that he can’t bring himself to say out loud, but he knows Roxanna is thinking it too.

“Okay. See you later. Love you!” she says as she heads out the door, reusable shopping bags in hand.

-

David’s just finished placing the picnic blanket on the grass and setting the basket of food on top of it when he hears Roxanna’s voice in the distance.

“David?”

He quickly sets down his phone and plugs a speaker in as she approaches. He turns around right as she walks over. “Happy anniversary, Rox.”

“Oh, David, it’s lovely,” Roxanna sighs, “you always outdo me every year, don’t you? You do all this and all I get you is flowers and chocolates.”

“Nothing wrong with flowers and chocolates,” David replies. And it’s true: Roxanna doesn’t need to perform any grand gestures for him, he loves her for who she is.

The first few notes of a song begin to echo from the speaker.

“Our wedding song,” Roxanna comments, beaming.

“May I have this dance?” David smiles, holding out his hand to her.

Roxanna puts her shopping bags down. “Certainly,” she chuckles.

They embrace one another and begin to sway to the music, and it’s like almost none of the worries of the past year ever existed.

David finds himself singing softly along with the song. “ _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_ ”

He knows he’s not the best of singers, but Roxanna doesn’t seem to mind; in fact, she joins in herself.

“ _If I can’t help falling in love with you_ …”


End file.
